


just a peck

by rosyyoun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Spin the Bottle, developing imsub, established 2seung, just hands tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyyoun/pseuds/rosyyoun
Summary: to celebrate their second win, victon decides to play spin the bottle. what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Jung Subin, Jung Subin/Everyone
Comments: 30
Kudos: 244





	just a peck

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday subin and i'm so sorry ♡

the end of promotions. a bittersweet moment usually, sweet given that they’d claimed their second win as seven, bitter because they’d had to do so in an empty sound stage. nonetheless, it was cause for celebration. 

“no one hog the soju. one shot and pass it along.” chan directs as he starts unloading the plastic bags from the convenience store. 

“can’t we afford anything better than cass?” hanse asks, returning to the living room with seven shot glasses. 

“quit whining. i thought the point of tonight was to get hammered.” it’s sejun who speaks this time, from his place on the couch next to seungwoo. 

“it’s to _celebrate._ ” seungsik clarifies with a shake of his head. he’s smiling though as he takes a seat on the floor beside byungchan. once subin scurries into the room with his bluetooth speaker, the night can begin. sejun and byungchan immediately challenge one another to a death match in smash bros, while seungwoo and hanse set to ordering take out for everyone. chan is keeping a close eye on seungsik who is keeping a close eye on subin, knowing each of their alcohol tolerances is worse than the last.

subin manages to make it through most of the evening with only two shots forced on him, so although his cheeks are burning his mind is more or less clear. he’s curled up on one end of the couch, watching seungsik collect their takeout containers when sejun speaks suddenly.

“let’s play a game.”

“that’s what we’ve been doing.” byungchan counters.

“no, one we can all play.” there’s a suggestion behind sejun’s words that has subin perking up. “hyung, leave that.” sejun gestures to the empty bottle in seungsik’s hand. 

“no.” immediately catching on, seungwoo shakes his head. 

“why not?” sejun whines. despite seungwoo’s protest, he’s already placing the bottle in the middle of the floor.

“i’ll play.” to everyone’s surprise, it’s subin that agrees. chan and byungchan exchange a knowing look at the way sejun’s eyes suddenly go wide. 

“me too.” hanse joins, not allowing their youngest to fall to sejun’s whims alone. that’s at least what he tells himself. the others agree before long, but it’s seungsik that takes the most convincing. 

“it can just be a peck hyung. come on, we’ve all kissed before.” sejun goads. it won’t be as fun without all of them, he reasons. seungsik only shakes his head again as he takes a seat in the circle the rest have formed. there’s a pause, a silent offer for anyone to back out before it’s too late, but no one moves. satisfied, sejun pushes the bottle toward seungwoo.

“you first, hyung.” their eldest blinks once before kneeling forward to spin the empty bottle more easily. thank god they’re all drunk. they probably won’t remember much of this in the morning and they certainly won’t remember if seungwoo gives the spin just enough power to make it to seungsik. 

“aren’t you lucky.” hanse laughs as the bottle lands exactly where seungwoo had been hoping. it feels less intimidating given that seungsik is next to him, but his heartbeat still noticeably picks up. 

seungsik turns his head to the side obediently, and seungwoo’s lips are there and gone in a moment. they’re met with howls and cheers, but seungwoo only smiles. 

“next!” sejun spares no time in moving onto the next step of this plan he has dreamed up. “byungchan-ah.” he decides, seemingly at random, and nods at the boy to his right. byungchan hesitates for a moment, laughing at the absurdity of all this before taking his turn. 

“thank god. someone needs to shut him up.” chan mumbles as the bottle’s mouth stops in front of sejun. he spreads his legs apart, making space for byungchan to crouch in between them. byungchan giggles again once he situates himself in front of sejun and feels the elder’s breath on his lips. 

they’re both waiting for the other to lean in first but, finally giving in, byungchan and sejun close the distance between them at the same time. the resulting kiss is more intense than either of them intended as a result, and sejun instinctively wraps a hand around the back of byungchan’s neck to steady them. 

this makes it harder for byungchan to pull away, but he finds he doesn’t mind the slide of his lips against sejun’s as the elder leans in further. the noises around them go a little fuzzy when byungchan slips his tongue inside sejun’s mouth. a noise of content escapes byungchan in spite of himself, causing sejun’s other hand to fly out and grip at his hip. 

“alright, next!” hanse interrupts, tossing a pillow at byungchan’s back. everyone seems to take a breath at the same time byungchan and sejun do, given what they just witnessed. _what happened to ‘just a peck’?_

“i’ll go.” subin speaks up. a few of the others share glances. they’d been putting off this moment for more than one reason. as much as the rest of them fooled around, subin has always been off limits. it was obviously out of the question until a few years ago, but as their youngest grew it was undeniable that each of subin’s hyungs felt the same about him. 

adoration, infatuation, enamoration. call it what you will, they all experienced it when they looked at subin. but it was their collective duty to take care of him, not to take advantage. therefore they silently agreed to never proposition their youngest. subin could come to them. god knows they were waiting. 

“you sure subinnie?” seungwoo cuts in. maybe it’s suspicious, they all agreed to play, but he can’t help asking. 

“positive.” the younger answers with a nod. for the first time since they started, the room is silent as subin leans forward to twist the bottle with one hand. they’d never own up to it, but a few low curses slip out when the bottle points towards sejun once again. an unreadable smile crosses subin’s face.

to everyone’s surprise, subin’s the one to move first. he crosses the circle and, without a moment of hesitation, places himself in sejun’s lap. the elder cracks a smile, not because anything is particularly amusing but because he has no idea how else to react to _this._

“su-” whatever sejun was about to say is cut off when subin lowers his head and presses their lips together. like with byungchan, sejun doesn’t pull away immediately. this time though, it’s born more out of shock than of any playful intentions. subin is kissing him, lips insistent against his own and sejun feels like he can’t breathe. the haze in his mind clears only slightly when he feels a sharp tug at his nape. 

subin uses sejun’s surprise to his advantage, slipping his tongue into sejun’s mouth when his lips fall open reflexively. 

“holy shit.” someone reacts, sejun can’t be sure who. 

an exasperated gasp escapes subin when he pulls back to catch his breath, a thin trail of spit connecting sejun’s lips to his. sejun’s powerless to do anything aside from sit there, slack jawed and glassy eyed as subin takes control again. he can feel his skin burning as he’s vaguely aware of the fact that everyone is watching them, and he wonders how far seungsik and seungwoo will let this go. 

the answer comes a moment later when seungsik clears his throat.

“who wants to spin next?” he asks, but his voice is small and unsure.

“save it.” subin announces. no one’s sure how to react for a moment, so subin takes it upon himself to clarify his intentions. to both sejun’s disappointment and relief, subin rises from his lap and takes up the same position on seungsik’s.

“hi hyung.” their youngest laughs at the look of virtual panic on seungsik’s face. he’s gentler this time, lazily wrapping both arms around seungsik’s shoulders as he dips down to kiss their leader. he knew it was coming, but seungsik still shudders at the feeling of subin’s lips on his for more than a fleeting moment. his hands grip the younger’s hips instinctively. 

“are there new rules or something? i don’t remember spin the bottle being this...exclusive.” hanse asks. it helps everyone to laugh and relieve some of the tension in the air. even subin cracks a smile as he continues pressing light kisses to the corner of seungsik’s mouth and down along his jaw. 

“you’ll get your turn, hyung. don’t worry.” subin replies softly. that changes everything. the tension is back in a second, but in the form of anticipation rather than uncertainty. no one knows what changed, or what _will_ change after this, but it’s irrelevant in the moment. subin wants this, wants them, and they’d do anything to please him. 

“i’m next.” chan speaks up when subin reaches the base of seungsik’s neck with his lips.

“i thought that was subin’s choice.” sejun fires back, maybe (definitely) hoping for a second round.

“i’m putting a timer on then.” byungchan replies with raised eyebrows as he tugs out his phone. subin only smirks. he’s absolutely blissed out. of course he’s no stranger to his hyungs doting over him, but he wondered why they all refused to take it that step further. they clearly had no problem doing so with one another, if the number of times subin had walked in on chan and sejun making out in the kitchen or heard byungchan’s knees hit the tiled floor after he’d agreed to join seungwoo in the shower was anything to go by. 

“one minute.” subin smiles at byungchan on his way to chan. this time, he kneels in front of the elder. he wants to feel chan’s thighs tensing under his grip as he leans in to kiss him. chan is timid like seungsik, maybe even more so. he doesn’t move his lips for the first few moments, as if he were getting used to having subin this close. 60 seconds feels like an eternity and the blink of an eye all at once and chan’s not sure which he prefers. 

“you can touch me hyung.” subin mumbles against chan’s lips, making the elder bashfully aware of the fact that his hands are still frozen at his sides. gripping subin’s waist instills some confidence in chan and he finally returns subin’s kiss. with his hands where they are, it’s all too easy for chan to slip a few fingers beneath subin’s oversized tee. so that’s exactly what he does. 

in the background, someone makes a noise of indignation. however, with seemingly no rules to protest against, they’re forced to leave it at that. 

“10 seconds.” byungchan announces which, again, gives chan a boost of confidence. he thumbs along subin’s hip bones, wondering what it would be like to hold him steady while - 

“and done.” 

“fuck.” chan curses as subin pulls back, somehow looking as innocent as ever despite his slick and swollen lips. 

the three remaining members stay quiet as subin catches his breath. they all know seungwoo won’t offer himself up, which has byungchan squirming in place as he makes panicked eye contact with hanse. being the menace he is, subin immediately picks up on this and takes a seat in front of byungchan before the elder can even speak. 

“don’t be nervous, hyung.” subin instructs, tone almost mocking. byungchan nods without meeting subin’s eyes. however, as soon as subin moves forward byungchan flinches, turning his head to the side. the younger makes a small sound of disapproval before gripping byungchan’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. byungchan finally relaxes into the hold, calmed further when subin only kisses him lightly. he whimpers faintly when subin digs his fingertips into his thighs. 

“he looks like he might cry.” hanse notes under his breath, more awed than anything. sejun obviously hears the remark though, and he can’t help but let out a whine to echo byungchan’s. his skin is crawling with the need to feel subin again. this was _his_ idea after all, subin kissed _him_ first. 

suddenly, the timer nexts to byungchan rings, snapping everyone out of their trance of watching him writhe beneath subin. there’s so much spit collected on subin’s lips by this point that he has to wipe it away with the back of his hand before he moves to his next pick.

with his patience of a saint, they all could have guessed that subin would leave seungwoo until last. he approaches hanse on his hands and knees, but instead of immediately pressing their mouths together, subin directs his lips to hanse’s exposed collarbones. he tongues against the ink there and even dares to go lower, tugging at hanse’s sweater a little for more access. 

“subin-ah.” hanse scolds instinctively when he feels teeth against his skin. subin only looks up at him with innocent eyes.

“what? all our schedules are done.” he lowers his lips again. “no one’s gonna see.” it’s not enough time to leave anything particularly dark anyway, but by the time subin pulls up towards hanse’s lips there’s a noticeable mark around the _e_ of his tattoo. 

“ten seconds.” byungchan reminds them again. subin presses one, two quick kisses to hanse’s lips before darting his tongue out to tease the elder’s lip ring. he feels the metal warm under him, but before he can go further the timer rings once again. 

for the first time, subin shrinks a little. seungwoo remains still aside from leaning back on his palms a bit more to open up his lap for subin. subin stands awkwardly, not only because seungwoo is following his every move, but because he’s noticeably hard in his jeans by now. this certainly takes away from the facade of control he’s drawn up, but subin knows he’s not the only one affected.   
  


slowly, subin places himself in seungwoo’s lap. he was half hoping before, but now he _knows_ he’s not the only one affected. something about calm and collected seungwoo getting hard just from watching subin kiss their other members has his head turning fuzzy. 

“something wrong baby?” seungwoo asks softly. subin closes his eyes and surges forward out of pure instinct, not able to stand looking at seungwoo any longer. almost protectively, seungwoo wraps one hand around subin’s bicep and cradles his head with the other. his thumb rubs in a comforting movement along subin’s arm. the younger all but melts, kisses turning lazy and sloppy. subin’s need to toy and tease disappears with seungwoo and he lets himself move a little slower. 

the timer rings all too soon, but seungwoo doesn’t lift his hand from subin’s head until he presses in one last time. there’s heavy breathing around the room as everyone wonders who will break the silence first.

“subin-ah. come here.” sejun calls, voice firm despite its slight tremor. he spreads his legs in a v shape as subin turns to look back at him. the younger approaches hesitantly, but once he reaches the space made for him sejun shakes his head. “uh-uh. back to me.”

once subin has turned around, sejun tugs him closer until they’re pressed against one another. every pair of eyes in the room is on them, and subin feels infinitely more exposed now. 

“you got us all worked up subinnie. it’s only fair we return the favour, right?” clueing in, subin tries to pull away, but sejun’s arms are there caging him in. as soon as the younger relaxes a little, or perhaps accepts he’s not getting out of this, sejun drops his right hand to palm at the front of subin’s jeans. 

“ah, hyung.” subin gasps in surprise. around the room, he can see hanse clench his fists at his sides and chan reach for a pillow from the couch to place over his lap. sejun only quiets him by cooing softly and subin can’t help his eyes from squeezing shut.

“eyes open subin-ah.” seungwoo orders. subin’s met with the absolute last sight he expected to see as soon as he obeys. seungwoo and seungsik have a hand in each other’s laps while seungsik mouths softly along seungwoo’s neck. sejun feels the way subin tenses underneath him and laughs.

“you like seeing what you do to your hyungs?” subin can only nod. sejun keeps the heel of his palm moving against subin’s cock steadily, chuckling again when he sees the damp spot forming on his jeans. it’s mortifying, but the feeling has subin dangerously close and he turns to hide as much of his face as he can in sejun’s shoulder. in doing so, he makes the mistake of exposing the other side of his neck to the elder. sejun leans down to leave open mouthed kisses that turn subin’s skin hot and wet once he pulls away. 

“hyung, please.” subin whispers, almost inaudible.

“what?” 

“w-want to-” subin can’t get the words out. he’s waited so long for this moment that finally feeling his hyung’s, specifically sejun’s, hands on him is too much to process. 

“i need you to say it baby.” sejun’s easily waited just as long. he’s not about to let it go to waste, the fact that he’s the first to make subin come undone like this. 

“please make me come.” the plea is even better than sejun was hoping for and he moves his hand just a little faster as a result. it’s when he presses his lips behind subin’s ear that he feels the younger tense for a moment before going boneless.

subin comes with a soft cry, making a complete mess of his jeans but being entirely too blissed out to care. 

at the sight, seungsik stands and tugs seungwoo towards the elder’s room. sejun huffs a laugh against the shell of subin’s ear, making the younger squirm. 

“dibs on the shower!” chan shouts to no one in particular as he follows down the hall, pillow still placed respectfully over his lap. 

“then i’m using our room.” byungchan answers, also bolting out of sight. 

“stay out here.” hanse leaves last to his and subin’s shared room. there’s an odd silence that falls over subin and sejun now that they’re alone, but it’s not uncomfortable. subin hums in content as sejun kisses his neck one more time. at the same time though, subin notices something. he can’t feel sejun pressing against his lower back anymore.

“hyung?” the younger asks, twisting to face sejun. “did you come?” the shy look on sejun’s face tells subin all he needs to know, and he bursts out laughing. “god look at us. coming in our pants, how romantic.” 

“did you want this to be romantic?” it’s subin’s turn to look shy.

“oh.” he averts his eyes from sejun. “i wouldn’t mind.”

“you’re so cute subin-ah.” sejun answers, bringing one hand up to pet at subin’s hair.

“cut it out.” the younger whines and tries to wrestle himself from sejun’s grip. “if you were just asking to embarass me...”

“subin, no.” sejun corrects himself immediately. “i want that too.” he smiles honestly. “i’d love to give seungwoo hyung and seungsik hyung a run for their money.” before he can manage to lean in and give subin another kiss to seal the deal though, he gets cut off. 

“i’d love to, but can we _please_ change out of these pants first?” 

“of course.” sejun giggles like a teenager in love and yeah, that’s who he was when he met subin and it’s still who he is now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for cy x  
> twt & cc: rosyyoun


End file.
